


Undertaker's Game

by BluebellsAndButterflies (hexedhyde), monochromekiss



Series: Undertaker's Game Night [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedhyde/pseuds/BluebellsAndButterflies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel had been trapped alone in the small dark room for hours, bored out of his mind. Even if it was Alois, he was grateful when Grell barged in and dumped him on the floor. "Trancy..." Ciel mumbled, lightly nudging him on.</p><p>Alois groaned and winced as he slowly sat up. "Ciel...?" He held his head in his hands. "Where are we..?"</p><p>"I don't know. That redheaded freak brought us here" Ciel said with a pout, shuffling away from him. "Undertaker must be planning something again" he mumbled to himself</p><p>Alois leaned back against a wall. "That... Thing... Mentioned Undertaker as well. Who is that?" He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Ciel leaned against the wall opposite him. "A shinigami but not like the others. He enjoys playing with humans for entertainment. Sebastian and I have come across him many times" he explained. "I've never heard of him before... Why does he want me here?" Alois asked more to himself than Ciel.</p><p>"I don't know why he would want you" Ciel scoffed, turning away from him. "Of all the people for me to be stuck with..."he sighed angrily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the pawns are gathered.

It was early afternoon when Claude walked into his master's study, carrying a tray of tea. He placed it down on the desk and started pouring the tea into a cup. "Your afternoon tea, your highness" he said in his usually expressionless way.

Alois sat up straight and smiled. "Thank you, Claude. You could show emotion once in a while couldn't you?" He sighed as he brought the cup to his lips.

Claude walked over to the window, still looking expressionless. "What sort of emotion would you like me to show, your highness?" he asked as he opened the window to let some fresh air into the room.

"Anything would do." Alois propped his head up on his wrist. "What about a smile?"

Claude turned back to face him, attempting a smile but it didn't look genuine.

Alois scowled "Disgusting. Don't ever do that again."

Claude stopped smiling, looking a little displeased. "My apologies, your highness. Will that be all?" he asked.

"Yes. You may go back to work now." Alois gestured towards the door.

Claude bowed and then walked out of the room silently, leaving Alois on his own. A few moments later a shinigami with long red hair appeared st the window. "Alois Trancy, real name Jim Macken right?" she asked.

Alois slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. "How dare you call me by that name?!" He turned to the shinigami with a murderous look.

She giggled as she looked at him. "Ooh, you're a feisty one! I can see why Undertaker wants you" she replied, jumping into the room, a chainsaw in her hand.

"Who's Undertaker and what are you doing with that chainsaw?!" Alois stepped back and held his arms up protectively.

"Don't worry, your time isn't up yet" Grell told him, holding the chainsaw up in a threatening way. "But I'd much rather dash off and see Bassy, so don't make this hard or I'll have to use force" she said with a smirk

"Claude!" Alois called, looking around frantically.

Grell let out an annoyed sigh, picking Alois up around his waist and throwing him over her shoulder. "Your butler will join you later, so shut up and behave" she said as she hopped out of the window

"Put me down, freak! Are you insane?!" Alois weakly hit Grell's back in an attempt at escaping.

"Freak?! How dare you, little brat!" she gasped angrily as she carried him away from the manor.

"I can't think of any other word to describe you." Alois smirked, satisfied with Grell's reaction.

Grell stopped suddenly, dropping him on to the ground before raising her chainsaw in the air. "That's it! I've had enough of you!" she shouted, smacking the blunt red handle against his head.

All Alois could manage was a gasp before being surrounded by darkness.

Ciel had been trapped alone in the small dark room for hours, bored out of his mind. Even if it was Alois, he was grateful when Grell barged in and dumped him on the floor. "Trancy..." Ciel mumbled, lightly nudging him on.

Alois groaned and winced as he slowly sat up. "Ciel...?" He held his head in his hands. "Where are we..?"

"I don't know. That redheaded freak brought us here" Ciel said with a pout, shuffling away from him. "Undertaker must be planning something again" he mumbled to himself

Alois leaned back against a wall. "That... Thing... Mentioned Undertaker as well. Who is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ciel leaned against the wall opposite him. "A shinigami but not like the others. He enjoys playing with humans for entertainment. Sebastian and I have come across him many times" he explained. "I've never heard of him before... Why does he want me here?" Alois asked more to himself than Ciel.

"I don't know why he would want you" Ciel scoffed, turning away from him. "Of all the people for me to be stuck with..."he sighed angrily.

"I have graced you with my presence and this is what I get?" Alois crossed his arms.

Ciel smirked at him. "Graced me with your presence? As if I would ever want to see you" he replied.

"Well you're stuck with me until we find a way out. I suggest you deal with it, Phantomhive." Alois spat.

Ciel folded his arms angrily. "Sebastian will come for me soon. After that, I don't care what happens to you!" he said harshly.

"Claude will come save me! He has to..." Alois mumbled.

Before Ciel could reply, the door to the room creaked open. Lizzie was shoved roughly inside before the door slammed shut again. "Ciiiiell?~ You're here too?" she asked, rushing over and hugging him tightly.

"Oh, you're here too..." Alois said with a disgusted expression.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked, ignoring Alois.

"Well this friendly man with grey hair invited me into his shop for tea. But when I drank it I suddenly felt dizzy and fell asleep. Then I ended up here" she replied with a smile. Ciel couldn't help but facepalm.

"And I thought your stupidity was a façade." Alois laughed.

"But it's rude to decline an invite for tea. You're so mean!" she told Alois with a childish pout.

"You don't accept tea from a stranger, you bloody idiot!" He swung his arms toward her for emphasis.

"Aaah, Ciiiiell! He's being mean to me!" she whined, looking on the verge of tears.

"Both of you, be quiet! You're giving me a headache!" Ciel snapped.

Alois sighed. "I feel sorry for your servants." The door opened once again and Abberline was thrown inside.

"Get back here, you criminal!" He banged on the door.

"Abberline?!" Ciel asked in surprise. He was starting to worry what on earth Undertaker had planned. "Why are you here?"

"Ciel! This person came to my house and threatened to hurt my family if I didn't come... They knocked me out and I woke up before being thrown in here... Do you know what's happening?" Abberline moved away from the door.

Ciel looked incredibly worried. "I don't know yet, but we're all here as part of someone's twisted plan." he replied.

"Your master? Hmm, what a shame. He doesn't seem to be here" Undertaker replied teasingly with a loud chuckle.

"I will not ask you again." He growled, crimson replacing the usual reddish brown.

Undertaker smirked, pulling his death scythe from his robe. "You're so entertaining when you're angry. You'll be coming with me to entertain me again... if you want to ever see your master alive again, that is."

Sebastian huffed. "Don't play games with me, grim reaper."

"I'll gladly take you to him. But you have to comply, without resistance" he replied. "Or else..." he added, miming someone having their throat slit.

"Alright." Sebastian reluctantly agreed. "Take me to him. Now."

"Oh! And one more thing!" Undertaker said with a giggle. "I'll be needing those three fascinating servants of his too."

"What do you need them for? They're incompetent."

"You'll see soon enough, hehehe" he said as he gestured for Sebastian to follow him

"If you hurt my master I will kill you." Sebastian threatened as he followed.

"I'd like to see you try" he replied, leading him away from the manor. Eventually he lead him to an abandoned manor house. Behind one of the doors several people arguing could be heard, but one of the voices was undoubtedly Ciel.

"Ciel! Open that door immediately." Sebastian pointed to the door.

"Hehe, if you say so~" Undertaker said as he opened the door. As soon as it opened Ciel stood up in shock. "Sebastian!" he gasped in relief.

"Young Master, are you alright?" Sebastian knelt in front Ciel, looking for any possible injuries.

"I'm fine. What took you so long?" he asked irritably. While the two of them were distracted, the door slammed shut again.

"I apologize, Young Master- Undertaker, open this door right now!"

"No one can get through that door, not even you" Undertaker said gleefully. "Now then, i have to go and assemble the other players before we start the game."

"Players? What the hell is he talking about?!" Alois frowned.

"He's going to use as pawns in a game!" Ciel snapped, looking panicked

"Where the bloody hell is Claude?! I want to get out of here!" Alois banged his fists on the floor

The door opened again and Claude walked into the room, looking expressionless as Grell slammed the door behind him. "Your highness" he said calmly.

"Claude!" Alois exclaimed running to Claude. "Why are you here and not breaking me out?!" He frowned.

"I'm afraid it's impossible for even I to break out of here" he replied, gently patting Alois on the head.

"How can you be so calm in all this?!" Alois angrily pulled Claude's coat.

Claude knelt down in front of him, gently putting his hands on Alois' cheeks. "Try not to worry, your highness. I'll do everything to protect you" he said

Alois face brightened up and he started to calm down. "Alright."

"Your highness, you should know that Hannah and the triplets have been brought here too" Claude whispered

"Fine." Alois sighed.

A few moments later and the door opened again. "All the players are here now. So, shall we begin?" Undertaker asked.

"I don't know who you are or what you're planning but I demand you let us go!" Abberline snapped.

"I'll let you go if you win the game. It's very simple to win. You merely have to carry out a murder and get away with it" Undertaker explained before laughing loudly.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Alois laughed to himself.

"Don't joke about such things" Ciel scolded. Undertaker grinned as he continued to explain. "When someone is murdered, we will hold a trial to decide who is responsible. If you guess wrong, the murderer goes free. But if you guess right, they'll be executed"

"Fair enough." Alois placed a hand on his hip. "Lets go. I can't stand being in this room anymore."

"Don't be so confident, little one. It's against the rules for your butler to be with you at night. Break this rule, and they'll die" he added, looking at Claude and then Sebastian

"So we're not allowed to be guarded during the night?" Alois questioned.

"Hmm, you can have her" Undertaker said as he pointed at Hannah. "Phantomhive can have the little fellow" he added, pointing at Finny

"Can't I have the triplets instead?!" Alois snapped. "I will protect you, Young Master!" Finny exclaimed, saluting.

"This hardly seems fair" Ciel mumbled angrily. "Shut up and follow the rules. Unless you wanna be removed from the game now?" Undertaker asked, pointing his scythe towards Alois

"Fine, fine. Get that thing away from me." Alois crossed his arms. Abberline stood in front of Undertaker and said "This isn't fair at all! We aren't pawns for your little game, we're people! I demand you stop this game before it even starts!"

Undertaker glared at Abberline. "As of now, you are pawns in my game. You're in no position to be making demands" he said angrily. He smirked as he held up a photograph of Abberline's wife and baby.

"Where did you get that?!" He panicked. "Please don't hurt my family!"

"Then don't resist me" Undertaker commanded. "Abberline, don't argue. This man is dangerous" Ciel warned

"But I can't let you hurt innocent people for your entertainment!" Abberline continued.

"Oh well, whatever... you were the most boring pawn anyway" Undertaker said with a smirk. He lifted his robe up, pulling out five swords and throwing them towards Abberline

Abberline's eyes widened as he stood frozen, his gaze stuck on the blades heading his direction, he was quickly met with darkness as he fell on the cold floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Aaah! Blood!" Lizzie screamed. Ciel's eyes widens in shock, falling to his knees. "Seb...Sebastian..." he gasped weakly, reaching out towards his butler

Sebastian hugged Ciel against his chest and tried to calm him down. Alois backed away, slightly disgusted at the sight.

Ciel took a deep breath, hugging his butler back. He then pulled away roughly, slapping Sebastian with his ring hand. "Sebastian! You could have saved him! Why?! Why didn't you prevent it?!"

"I apologize, Young Master... It was my mistake..."

Ciel looked at Abberline's body, still shaking. He turned to glare at Alois. "Is this still amusing to you?! Is this the sort of game you want to play?!"

Alois' expression darkened. "It was his fault for not listening. He's like this because he decided to mess with someone more powerful than him. I'm not going to end up like that."

Ciel rushed forward and grabbed Alois roughly. "You're saying he deserved to die?! You're disgusting!" he shouted.

"I can't say he deserved it, I didn't know him. I'm saying it was on his account, not mine. Now let me go." Alois pushed Ciel off.

"I don't have any plans to play this game. But i don't plan on dying either" Ciel replied, walking back over to Sebastian.

"I will not allow that to happen, Young Master." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, this is an order" Ciel said in a serious tone. "Don't you dare die on me" he said, trying to look defiant but there was fear in his eyes.

Sebastian bowed and said. "Yes, my Lord." "Claude, you will protect me at all costs. That is an order." Alois looked up at Claude with a serious expression.

Ciel held on to Sebastian. Claude knelt down and took Alois' hand. "I will protect you at all costs, your highness" he replied.

Alois nodded. "Hannah." Alois' expression shifted to annoyance.

"I swear I'll protect you, your highness" Hannah said, bowing.

"One wrong move and you're dead." Alois threatened.

Hannah nodded timidly. Ciel sighed and looked at Finny. "Finny, I'll rely on you at night" he said in a serious tone.

Finny stood up straight. "Yes, sir!"

Ciel walked into the bedroom he'd been provided with. Once he got there he let out an annoyed sigh and collapsed on the bed, hiding his face in a pillow

"Young Master, are you alright?" Finny asked in a worried tone.

"I couldn't do anything" Ciel mumbled weakly. "I can't do anything at all"

"I think you are perfectly capable of winning this game, Young Master."

Ciel looked up slowly, his eyes full of sadness. "Finny, I'm not as clever as you all think I am. Really, I'm nothing."

"I believe in you'll think of a great plan and win the game!" Finny explained, confidence radiating from his body.

Ciel nodded before curling up on the bed. "Finny, I'm going to sleep. Don't let anyone into this room"

"I will protect you with my life, Young Master!" Finny saluted.

Ciel closed his eyes, hugging his pillow. "I miss Sebastian" he mumbled before he fell asleep

Finny's smile fell as he placed his full attention on guarding his master. Meanwhile in Alois' room, he flopped down on the bed and grumbled. "I'm bored."

Hannah walked over to him and stood by the bed. "Perhaps you should try and sleep, your highness"

"Don't tell me what to do." Alois snapped. "If you let anyone in here I won't stop at your eye." He threatened.

She backed away timidly. "I'm sorry, your highness. I'll make sure no one comes in here" she replied. She then gave him a sympathetic look. "You must miss Claude. I'm sorry he won't be here until morning.

"You don't know anything." Alois crawled under the sheets.

Hannah stayed silent and stood by the door. The next morning came and she walked over to the bed, gently nudging him awake. "Your highness, it's morning" she whispered

Alois shot up from his bed. "Claude! Come here!"

Hannah looked a little disappointed. A moment later Claude walked in, going straight to his master's side. "Good morning, your highness. Did you miss me?"

Alois hugged Claude's waist. "I'm so glad you're back..."

Claude gently stroked Alois' hair. "I'm here now, your highness" he whispered softly

Alois closed his eyes smiled. "Oh! I came up with a plan!"

Claude hid his smirk, not wanting Alois to know he planned to tell the Undertaker. "As expected of you. Tell me your plan" he said as he sat down on the bed next to him

Alois sat up against the head of the bed. "You know the girl always running after Ciel?"

"The blonde girl. I believe her name is Elizabeth?" he asked

"Yes, I think that's her name. She will do anything to protect Ciel and she isn't that smart so it would be easy to manipulate her, I thought about making her believe someone is out to kill him."

Claude smirked as he leaned in close to him. "Interesting idea. But tell me, who do you plan to say is going to kill Ciel?" he asked.

"The one with the purple hair, he seems close to Ciel. Kill two birds with one stone. He dies and Ciel gets hurt by it." Alois smirked.

"That's very clever of you, your highness. This way, Ciel will have very few allies left."

"Thank you, Claude. Oh! We could kill Elizabeth as well! Druid could kill her for me!" Alois' face brightened.

Claude smiled at him enthusiastically. "Excellent plan, your highness. Let's rid Ciel Phantomhive of his closest allies and send him into despair."

"Don't smile at me, Claude, it's creepy." Alois' expression changed once again to excitement. "Of course it's excellent! It feels so good to see Ciel suffer~"

"I'm sorry, your highness. I'm just so proud of you" he replied, leaning in close to Alois. He gently placed his hands on his cheeks.

"You're proud of me...?" Alois' heartbeat quickened.

Claude smirked, easily manipulating his master. "Of course I am. You're so clever, my highness" he whispered, leaning in closer

"You think so...?"

"Yes, I think so" he replied, their faces only inches apart. Hannah glared at Claude, finding his behaviour towards Alois suspicious

"Thank you..." Alois blinked slowly.

"Shall I make you breakfast, your highness?" Hannah asked, trying to interrupt them.

"Shut up and go, Hannah!" Alois snapped.

Hannah left the room, glaring at Claude one last time. Claude smirked. "Of course, you prefer me to serve you breakfast"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Alois smiled.

Claude smiled and took Alois' hand, leading him to the kitchen.

"Claude..." Alois looked up at him.

"Yes, your highness?" Claude asked curiously

"Why are you being so nice...?"

Claude stayed silent for a moment, not wanting Alois to become suspicious. "Because...I'm worried about you, your highness. I want to protect you"

Alois sighed. "You just want me alive for my soul."

Claude stayed silent as he brought Alois some breakfast and poured him some tea

Alois poked his breakfast and sighed. "Thought so..."

"Your highness..." Claude whispered, placing his hand on Alois' shoulder.

"Yes..?"

"Trust me, your highness. I won't betray you" he said calmly.

"I trust you."

Lizzie suddenly skipped into the room, looking for Ciel. "Ehh? Is Ciel not here? I wanted us to eat together~"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm afraid he isn't awake yet." Alois said softly, forcing a smile.

Lizzie blushed a little. "Sweetie? Aww, that's so nice of you~"

"I'm terribly sorry for what I said yesterday. It was very rude of me." Alois tilted his head to the side, looking apologetic.

"Aww, it's okay. I forgive you" she replied, walking over to him and sitting next to him. "I think we can become good friends. You and Ciel are friends, right?~"

"We're very good friends, yes." He smiled.

"Yay, I thought so! I'm so glad, it's important to have lots of friends! I don't want Ciel to be lonely" she said happily

"Speaking of Ciel, Elizabeth..." His expression darkened.

 

"Oh, call me Lizzie~" she said, smiling. She then looked worried. "Ehh? What about Ciel?"

"Yesterday, I was walking through the manor and overheard the purple haired fellow talk about killing Ciel..." Alois' eyes started watering.

"Soma wants to kill Ciel?! Ahhh! Noo, i don't wanna lose my Ciel!" she gasped, tears in her eyes

"I don't know what I would do without him... I believe the only one who can stop Soma is you, Lizzie." Alois sniffled, looking up at her.

"But...but, what can I do?" she asked timidly, wiping the tears from her eyes

"I've heard of your sword fighting skills."

"Ahh, but... I've never had to use it against anyone before"

"A simple stab in the back should do... Ciel will die if you don't do this, Lizzie..."

Lizzie suddenly hugged him tightly. "I'll do it! I won't let anyone harm my Ciel! Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't lose your friend!"

"Thank you, Lizzie... This means so much to me.. How ever will I make it up to you?" He hugged her back and smirked.

"You don't have to do anything for me. Just...don't tell Ciel it was me. I don't want him to know I'm not always cute." she replied.

"Your secret is safe with me." Alois pulled away from the hug and smiled.

Lizzie smiled back sweetly. "Thank you, Alois. You're so nice~"

"You're very nice as well, Lizzie~"

She stood up nervously, walking away. Claude smirked at Alois. "Well done, your highness. You played her well."

"Why thank you, Claude." Alois smirked.

"Now then, your highness. How do you plan on convincing Druid to kill her?"

Alois shrugged. "I'll just promise him some plot of land."

"You're very good at manipulating people" Claude said with a smirk

Alois smirked. "I learned a lot of it from you." He stood up. "I'm not hungry."

Claude gave Alois a curious look. "Is something wrong, your highness? You seem unhappy"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you say so, your highness" Claude replied

"Oh! Actually, We'll wait for Sebastian and Ciel to come. I always love seeing you two bicker~" Alois giggled.

Claude rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Young Master." Sebastian whispered, softly nudging Ciel.

Ciel let out a soft moan and rolled over, pulling the covers up higher.

"Young Master, it's time for you to wake up." Sebastian pulled down the covers.

Ciel looked up at him, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Ah, Sebastian... I had a bad dream" he mumbled

"Oh? What happened?" Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed.

"It was about you. You stood up to the Undertaker and then he...you..." he mumbled, shaking a little

Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me.."

Ciel sat up slowly. "After seeing Abberline die yesterday...and that time you were wounded aboard the Campania..."

"I will never fail to protect you, Young Master. I never lie."

"Sebastian, I know you will always protect me. But I don't want to see you like that again." he replied

"You will not."

Ciel suddenly hugged Sebastian around his waist.

Sebastian hugged Ciel back. "I'm glad you're okay, I was afraid someone would attack you.."

Ciel smiled, still hugging him tightly. "It's alright. Finny made sure no one came in. I missed you though."

Sebastian smiled. "You did?"

"Of course. I feel safer when you're with me"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the game starts.

"I'm doing my job right, then." Sebastian ran a hand through Ciel's hair.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, still hugging him. "Of course you're doing your job right, you fool" he mumbled, blushing

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Shall I make you breakfast, Young Master?"

"Yes, i want scones" he said, pouting

"Lets go then." Sebastian stood up and extended his hand toward Ciel.

Ciel blushed darker, taking Sebastian's hand

Sebastian helped Ciel off the bed and let go of his hand. "Would you like Earl Grey with your scones?"

"Of course. One has to have earl grey when eating scones" he replied, walking towards the dining area.

"Of course." Sebastian chuckled, following his master.

Ciel walked into the dining area then back out again, pouting after seeing Alois. "For goodness sake..."

,"What seems to be the problem?" Sebastian questioned, peeking inside the room. "Oh."

Ciel pouted angrily. "Of all the people, why did it have to be Trancy?!"

"I don't understand why the Undertaker would want them to be here..."

"I wasn't aware he knew them. But Alois plans to play the game. They're a big problem for us"

"We must get rid of them as soon as possible.""But if you fought Claude then....then he could..."

"I will not let that happen. You ordered me not to die on you."

"Sebastian...you're the one person I cannot be without" Ciel replied. "Oh? What a close relationship you two have" Claude smirked as he opened the door

"Faustus." Sebastian said, looking bitter.

"Michaelis" Claude replied, smirking. He looked down at Ciel with a perverted grin.

"Don't even think about it." Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel, protectively.

"I didn't plan on anything. But there are things even you can't protect him from" Sebastian didn't have a response. He simply frowned. "Well, whatever happens, happens. I just hope your master doesn't break completely" Sebastian frowned. "Well, whatever happens, happens. I just hope your master doesn't break completely" he added.

"Lets hope yours doesn't break first."

 

"Unlikely" Claude said before returning to his masters side."Sebastian...those two must be planning something" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian nodded. "Lets be more cautious around them from now on."

When Claude returned to his side, he played his hand on his shoulder. "Your highness, Ciel and his butler are already awake. Perhaps it's time for us to put our next plan into action."

"Oh! You're right." Alois said, happily.

"Let's find Druid" Claude said eagerly, desperate to break Ciel's spirit

"You more excited about this than I am." Alois stood up.

"I'm merely excited for you" Claude replied, trying not to raise suspicion.

"Hm..." Alois made his way out of the dinning room, purposely bumping into Ciel on the way.

Ciel pouted angrily, turning away from him. "Trancy..."he hissed

Alois giggled, satisfied with Ciel's annoyance. "Claude, do you know where my precious cousin's room is?"

"I believe it's this way, your highness" Claude said. "Trancy! What exactly are you planning?!" Ciel shouted after them.

"Oh? Me? I'm simply looking for my cousin." Alois smiled.

"I don't believe you" Ciel said as he stormed away.

"I can't wait to crush him." Alois mused.

"Your highness, your cousin is here" Claude said as he gestured towards his room

 

"Thank you, Claude." Alois smiled and knocked on the door.

Druid opened the door and grinned hen he saw Alois. "Oh! What's my adorable little cousin doing here?"

Alois' expression was sarcastic. "Why if you let me in I will explain everything to my favorite cousin~"

Claude chuckled softly as Druid let them in. "Ah, it's so nice of you to say that~"

"Claude, close the door will you?" Alois sat down, crossing his legs.

Claude closed the door. "Hmm? Is it a secret?" Druid asked excitedly

"A very important secret." Alois' expression darkened. "I have a proposal for you."

"Oh? What sort of proposal?" Druid asked, leaning forward

"I have a plan to get rid of two of Ciel's allies."

"Why does my sweet little cousin want to get rid of Ciel's allies?"

"I don't know about you, Alistair but I plan on winning this game."

"Well, I would love to get back to meeting pretty young ladies at balls. What sort of plan?"

"Murder. Of course. I need you to kill Elizabeth for me."

"You want me to kill a pretty young lady?" Druid gasped

"You either kill her or you never a pretty young lady again. I would like to share my victory with you, Alistair." Alois said, perfectly aware that there would only be one winner.

"Well, I suppose I can't refuse such a kind offer from my dear cousin" Druid replied, easily failing for it

"Thank you. As a reward for your kindness I will give you as many of my lands as you want as soon as we get out of here." Alois smiled.

"Oh! Such a sweet generous boy you are!~" Druid said as he hugged him

"Oh you flatter me." Alois giggled, smirking when he hugging Druid back.

Claude smirked, placing his hand on Alois shoulder. "Well now, perhaps we should see how Lady Elizabeth is doing."

Alois nodded. "It was nice seeing you again, cousin but I must get this plan going. Don't tell anyone about this, alright?" He stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one finds out so we can win the game together" Druid smiled.Claude chuckled as he led Alois out.

"Agni, have you seen Ciel?" Soma asked, happily.

"I believe he's with Sebastian in the dining room, my prince" Agni replied

"Lets go meet them, then." He smiled.

Agni walked ahead of Soma. As they went to see Ciel, Lizzie crept up behind him nervously and stabbed him in the back with her sword.

"A-Ag" Soma stuttered as he fell to the floor in a pool of blood screaming in agony.

"Soma!" Agni screamed in shock. Lizzie yelped in surprise, swinging her sword at him and stabbing him in the chest. "Aaah! I'm sorry! It's for Ciel!"

Soma reached for Agni before he passed out from the unbearable pain. Alois let out a maniacal cackle.

Lizzie panicked, stabbing both of them until they stopped moving. She backed away slowly, crying and wiping the blood from her dress. "Aaah.... Alois...." she whimpered

Alois ran to her to her side and softly placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Lizzie... But it had to be done..."

Lizzie looked up at Alois with tears in her eyes. "Ciel will be safe now, won't he?"

"I promise he will be safe, Lizzie. I will do anything in my power to make sure of it." Alois looked at her, confidently.

Lizzie hugged him, crying on to his shoulder."Aaah, Alois! I'm so glad Ciel has you as his friend"

"I'm glad we're friends, Lizzie. I'll be here for support any time you need me, alright?" Alois rubbed her back.

Lizzie nodded and smiled. "Mmhm, I'm glad we're friends too"

 

Alois heard footsteps moving at a rather fast pace inching closer to their location. "I must be on my way now, Lizzie. I suggest you get out of here unless you want to be found out." He pulled away from the hug and started going the opposite direction.

Lizzie stood up in a panic, letting out a small yelp. She ran away from the bodies, rushing towards the footsteps.

"Why hello, young lady~" Druid said, clutching a dagger in the hand hidden behind his back.

"Umm, hello..." Lizzie squeaked nervously, still wiping tears from her eyes

"Such beautiful eyes shouldn't shed any tears." He said lifting her chin with his index finger.

Lizzie blushed heavily, gazing up at him. "Ahh, thank you. That's so kind of you"

Druid smiled. "You look like you're in need of a hug, my beautiful sunflower."

Lizzie nodded. "Mmhm, i do. I'm really sad" she whimpered before starting to cry again

"Would you mind if I hugged you?"

"I wouldn't mind." she said, holding her arms out for a hug.

Druid pulled her to his chest with one arm and quickly pierced Lizzie's back with the blade.

Lizzie let out a scream of pain, leaning against Druids chest. "Aaah...C-Ciel..."

Druid stabbed her until there was only silence. He dropped the lifeless body on the floor and wiped the blood from his clothes with a disgusted look on his face. He leaned down and removed the knife from Lizzie's back with only the tip of his fingers, the disgusted look becoming more pronounced as he wiped off the blood. Druid hid the knife up his sleeve and made his way back to his bedroom, casually flirting with Mey-Rin on the way.

Claude smirked as he witnessed the murder, walking back to his master's room. "It's done, your highness. I believe Undertaker will call a trial as soon as one of their bodies is found" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Alois clapped his hands together excitedly. "I'm so excited~" His expression was twisted as he let out a bitter laugh. "It was so easy to manipulate them both!"

"Congratulations, your highness. Everything went as planned" Claude replied. Meanwhile, Ciel let out a loud scream as he came cross two bodies in a pool of blood. "Sebastian! SEBASTIAN! COME HERE NOW!"

Sebastian ran to his master. "Young Master, what happened?!" Sebastian looked at the ground and his eyes widened.

Ciel collapsed to his knees, his breathing heavy as he started to have an asthma attack. "S-Seb..Sebas....tian"

Sebastian picked Ciel up and took him to the bedroom, laying him on the bed.

Ciel closed his eyes, still panting heavily. "Soma...Agni....dead..." he gasped, tugging weakly at hs chest. "Aaah..... can't breathe...."

"It's going to be okay... Try to regulate your breathing..." Sebastian removed Ciel's bow and unbuttoned his shirt.

From: Ciel Phantomhive

Ciel started to take deep breaths as it became easier to breathe, slowly calming down. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sebastian slowly.

"Do you need anything, Young Master?" Sebastian placed the back of his hand on Ciel's forehead, moving down to his neck.

"No..I'm fine" Ciel mumbled weakly. His cheeks flushed bright red as he felt Sebastian hand on his neck, realising his shirt was now wide open. "This isn't the time or that, you perverted fool!" he shouted, slapping Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel's neck and chuckled. "I was checking your temperature, Young Master. You've got such a perverted mind for a young boy."

Ciel stared back at him, his face still red. "What? I... I wasn't....you...s-shut up!" he gasped, pouting

Sebastian smirked. "Young Master, have you thought of doing such things with me?"

"I....I.... wouldn't hate the idea of it..." he mumbled shyly, averting his gaze

Sebastian got closer to Ciel. "I'll keep that in mind, then." He whispered.

Ciel blushed again, hugging Sebastian softly. "Make sure we both get out of this alive then"

Sebastian hugged him back. "I will."

 

Ciel sat up suddenly. "That sword....it was Lizzie's...where's Lizzie?"

"I have not seen Lady Elizabeth today. Shall we go look for her?"

Ciel nodded, looking incredibly worried.

Sebastian quickly buttoned Ciel's shirt back up and tied his bow. "Lets go, then."

Ciel blushed and took Sebastian's hand as he climbed off the bed

Sebastian led the way down the stairs until he stopped abruptly at the sight of Lizzie's body laying on a pool of blood. "Young Master, I..."

"What?" Ciel asked irritably, his eyes widening when he saw her body. "Lizzie! Why?!" he shouted, rushing forward.

Sebastian crouched beside the body. "Whoever did this took the weapon with them... I am sorry for all of this, Young Master..." He said looking up at Ciel.

Ciel hugged Sebastian tighter, buying his head in his shoulder. "Hehehehehe, all three bodies have been found! Let's start our first trial, shall we?~" Undertaker called out loudly.

He hugged Ciel back, running a hand through his hair. Sebastian's eye twitched at the sound of Undertaker's voice. "We should go, Young Master..."

Ciel finally let go, taking a deep breath. "Alright, let's go"

Sebastian nodded.

Ciel walked into the dining room with Sebastian, seeing everyone else already there. "Nice of you to finally join us, little earl" Undertaker giggled.

"Can you just start this thing?" Sebastian asked, annoyance ringed in his voice.

"Alright, you'll have a moment to discuss who you think is responsible. Then we'll need a vote~" Undertaker replied. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I can't think... I don't know what to do."

 

"Take a deep breath and think. Who could've caused this." Sebastian squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Ciel closed his eyes, thinking hard. "I don't believe any of the servants would kill her. But that still leaves Alois, Druid and all of his servants" he sighed.

 

"Hmm... It couldn't have been the triplets nor Hannah since they spent their time in the kitchen. That leaves us with Druid, Alois and Faustus." Sebastian said, bitterly.

Ciel walked towards Alois angrily. "Trancy, you said you wanted to play this game! Did you-" he stopped suddenly, staring at Druid. "Sebastian... there's blood dripping from Druid's sleeve!"

Druid's eyes widened as he rushed to grip his dripping sleeve. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He spared a panicked glance at Alois who happily watched the scene unfold.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Show me what's in Druid's sleeve!" Ciel shouted angrily, his fists clenched together.

Sebastian's eyes flashed crimson. "Yes, my lord." He said, rushing to grab Druid before he could run. He removed Druid's jacket and watched the dagger fall on the floor with a soft thud.

"It was you! You murdered Lizzie!" Ciel screamed angrily. Undertaker tilted his head to one side as he watched. "well, that certainly got dramatic very quickly. Now then, shall we get to the voting?"

"I didn't murder anyone!" Druid protested, uselessly.  
"Lets vote~" Alois chirped.

"Yes, let's get this over with!" Ciel agreed, his anger focused solely on Druid. Undertaker chuckled gleefully as everyone started to write down their verdict.

"This ought to be interesting." Alois mused as he finished writing.

Undertaker looked through the votes, chuckling softly. "hmm, everyone voted for Druid it seems. Oh? We're missing one. Too panicked to write anything?" he asked Druid, laughing hysterically

Druid huffed, he wasn't too overwhelmed to reply.

"For a fitting punishment, how about I kill you in the same way you killed her?" Undertaker asked, disappearing for a moment. He reappeared behind Druid, shoving his scythe into his back

Druid's body fell forward, his head banging on the table as he let out an ear splitting scream of agony, his clothes drenched in blood as his hands twitched one last time before all movement ceased.

Alois couldn't help but laugh.

Ciel glared over at Alois angrily. "Laughing at someone's death? You're disgusting. Wasn't he related to you?" he asked.

"Why should I cry over the death of a repulsive man like him?" Alois raised an eyebrow.

Undertaker chuckled as he clapped his hands together. "Well' that's that. Trial over~" he said happily.

"Can I go now?" Alois asked, turning to Undertaker.

"Of course, you can all go now. Back to your rooms" Undertaker smirked, waving at him dismissively.

"But no one voted for me." Alois was confused and getting irritated.

"What do you mean?....so what?" Ciel asked, eyeing Alois suspiciously. "Hmm? You thought I was going to let you leave just because you came up with the idea? How cute?~" Undertaker said teasingly

"Ugh!" Alois clenched his fists. "I thought planning it counted! You need to specify your rules!"

"I never said planning it counted. You just assumed~" Undertaker replied. Ciel rushed forward, grabbing Alois by the neck. "You?! You planned it?!"

Alois grabbed Ciel's wrists in an attempt at leaving Ciel's grasp. "C-Claude..." Was all he managed to say.

Claude grabbed Ciel's wrists and squeezed it tightly, forcing him to let go. "ahh, let go of me! he killed Lizzie!" he screamed.

"I didn't kill her." Alois' voice was strained as he rubbed his neck. "Alistair did."

Sebastian pulled Ciel away from Claude.

Ciel slapped Sebastian's hands away. "You planned it all! I despise you, Trancy!" he screamed, rushing at Alois again.

"Well, I can't say I love you, Phantomhive but hate is such a strong word." Alois smirked as he stopped Ciel before he could touch him.

"You'll pay for it. I won't let you win this game" Ciel hissed before turning back to Sebastian

"So much hostility from such a tiny person." Alois shook his head. He just wanted to annoy Ciel a bit more at this point.

Ciel lunged at Alois again but was pulled back by Claude. "I suggest you stop trying to harm my master" Claude whispered as he squeezed Ciel's arms back. "Ahh, Se-Sebastian...it hurts...they're gonna break!"

"Feisty." Alois giggled from behind Claude. Sebastian ran for his master and removed him from Claude's tight grasp, holding Ciel close to his chest and checking his arm. "Are you alright, Young Master?"

Ciel let out a small whimper. "Ahh, I'm fine... but my arm really hurts.." he whispered, resting his head against Sebastian's chest.

"Hm... Lets go take care of this, then." Sebastian picked Ciel up and took him back to his room.

Ciel held on to Sebastian tightly, letting out a small sigh. "I really am useless, aren't I?" he asked

"You are not useless, Young Master." Sebastian sat on the bed. "Things just aren't going our way right now."

"Not going our way? Four people close to me have already died" he snapped, wincing in pain as he tried to move his arm.

"We couldn't have guessed Alois got other people involved in his plans. Pardon me but I think we should start taking action and take people out." Sebastian carefully rolled up Ciel's sleeve.

"How do you plan to do that?" Ciel asked, letting out a yelp of pain as his sleeve was pulled up. His arm was covered in dark bruises where Claude had grabbed him

"That's up to you." Sebastian apologized quietly as he looked over Ciel's arm.

"I know we have to act soon. But I don't want to risk losing you" Ciel replied.

"You're going to lose me. I'm more worried about you."

Ciel pouted. "I'd be fine if that damn Claude hadn't almost broken my arm!" he shouted.

"Hmm..." Sebastian softly ran a finger up Ciel's arm. "He'll pay for that, eventually."

Ciel blushed a little, glancing away. "That...um...that feels nice" he mumbled extremely quietly.

"Hm? I'm sorry but didn't understand what you said." Sebastian slightly tilted his head.

Ciel blushed even more, puffing out his cheeks. "I said it feels nice! Learn to listen to people...idiot..."

Sebastian chuckled. "I apologize, Young Master. Would you like me to do it again?"

"I...well...if you want to..." he mumbled, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Sebastian slowly ran his fingers up and down Ciel's arm, smirking.

Ciel's cheeks turned pink as he slowly leaned in closer to him.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Sebastian asked, never stopping his motion.

"No, it feels fine now" Ciel replied, leaning his head on Sebastian. "I wish you could stay. But because of that stupid rule, you'll need to leave me at night again."

Sebastian sighed. "I wish I could stay too..." Sebastian pulled him closer.

Ciel blushed again, hugging Sebastian tightly. He started shaking a little in fear as he noticed it was getting dark.

"It's alright... Finny will be here soon to take care of you. I'll be here first thing in the morning." Sebastian petted Ciel's hair.

Ciel nodded, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Make sure you're here in the morning, as soon as possible"

"As soon as the sun rises." Sebastian whispered.

"You can't stay in there for much longer, butler. Unless you want to feel my scythe rip through you again~" Undertaker called out.

Finny knocked on the door and Sebastian huffed. "I have to go now, Young Master."

"Good night Sebastian" Ciel mumbled weakly. Undertaker leaned against the door outside, waiting for Sebastian to come out so he could tease him a little

Finny waited by the door. Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed. "Good night.." He squeezed Ciel's hand and turned to leave.

Undertaker chuckled as Sebastian left the room. "You two seem so very close don't you? I wonder how the little earl really feels about you~"

"Do you have nothing else to do?" Sebastian asked, annoyed.

"Not really, not until someone else is murdered" he replied. "oh, I never did get a chance to ask you on board that ship. How did it feel having my scythe rip through you? Was it painful?"

"Go annoy Claude, grim reaper. I don't have the patience to deal with you."

"Do you know a funny thing about humans?" Undertaker asked, leaning in close to Sebastian. "Humans can break easily simply by falling into despair. Your young master is no exception~"

"I won't let him break."

"We'll see. Now then... I'll take you up on your suggestion and see that other demon butler" Undertaker chuckled as he walked down the corridor.

Sebastian sighed and made his way to his bedroom.

Ciel curled up in bed, letting out a depressed sigh. "Finny, make sure no one comes through that door until Sebastian arrives in the morning" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Finny stood by the door with a confident glint in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the game reaches it conclusion.

After a while Ciel let out small whimpers in his sleep, clutching at his bed covers tightly. "h-help...help me..." he mumbled softly.

Finny rushed near the bed. "Young Master Ciel...?"

Ciel clutched the covers tighter. "Ahh, Sebastian...save me!" he screamed out.

Finny nudged Ciel as gently as he could. "Young Master, please wake up!" He said, worried.

Ciel swatted Finny's hands away in panic. "no! don't touch me! i don't want to die!" he yelled as he sat up suddenly.

"Young Master, are you alright?" Finny asked.

Ciel panted heavily, slowly turning to face Finny. "just a dream" he mumbled softly.

"You're safe... It was just a nightmare." Finny tried to comfort Ciel with a smile.   
"I know... but I thought I was going to die. Sebastian wasn't there. None of you were there" Ciel whimpered.

"We will always be there to protect you." He said confidently.

Ciel lay back down, pouting as he looked up at Finny. "don't tell anyone about this" he ordered, blushing from embarrassment.

"Your secret is safe with me!" Finny reassured.

Ciel managed to sleep peacefully for a while. He sat up suddenly as he heard gunshots being fired somewhere outside.

Finny perked up and ran to the window. "Young Master, stay here please!" He ran out the door and downstairs.

Mey-rin was at the bottom of the stairs, a pistol in her hand and her glasses off. "Finny! Go back and protect the young master!" she called out.

"What are you doing?! What's going on?!" Finny took a step back up the stairs.

"It's Bard! He's gone crazy, yes he has!" she shouted.

"I can't leave you here! The Young Master will be safe as long as Bard doesn't go up the stairs!"

"I'll try and stop him. Just please, go to the young master" she begged. She quickly rushed into the corridor, shots being fired again.

Finny reluctantly nodded and ran back to Ciel.

Ciel was sat up in bed, staring at him fearfully. "Finny, what's going on out there?!"

"Bard's gone insane!" Finny slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"What do you mean?!" Ciel shouted, standing up. In the distance Mey-rin let out a loud scream.

"I don't know! Mey-rin didn't tell me anything!"

There was a loud bang on the door as if someone was trying to break in. "Whys this happening?! We can't even call for Sebastian..." Ciel said fearfully.

"Young Master, please hide." Finny said, his voice turning into a darker tone as he prevented the door from opening.

Ciel nodded and climbed into the wardrobe. "You won't win this war!" Bard shouted through the door as he shot at the lock, forcing it open.

Finny jumped back. "Snap out of it!" He shouted.

Bard glared at him, holding his shotgun towards him. He was already covered in blood. "It's a battlefield out here! Every man for himself!"

"Bard stop!" Finny tried to throw a punch at him.

"You won't take me alive!" Bard shouted as he shot at Finny.

Finny fell back with an agonizing scream.

Ciel curled up in the wardrobe, shaking fearfully. It was almost morning so he hoped Sebastian would come soon.

The first rays of sunshine appeared and Sebastian ran to his masters room. "Young Master? Where are you?" He grew worried.

Bard had disappeared but Ciel was still in the wardrobe, shaking fearfully. "Sebastian?" he asked as he slowly poked his head out.

Sebastian hugged Ciel tight. "I'm so glad you're okay..." He sighed in relief.

Ciel hugged Sebastian tightly, tears in his eyes. "Finny's dead. Mey-rin might be too" he whimpered

"I heard the gunshots but I was allowed to leave my bedroom. I'm sorry, Young Master..."

"Bard...where's Bard?" Ciel whimpered, holding Sebastian tightly. "He's gone mad...I don't know where he's gone."

"Lets go look for him..." Sebastian picked Ciel up, still hugging him.

Ciel leaned his head against Sebastian's chest, nuzzling into him.

Sebastian made his way downstairs and looked through the the manor.

Ciel held on to Sebastian tighter as he heard what sounded like a man sobbing coming from the kitchen.

"Bard?" Sebastian called, making his way into the kitchen.

Bard was on the floor, covered in blood and still holding his shotgun. "Mr Sebastian...I did a terrible thing. I can't serve the young master anymore"

Sebastian carefully put Ciel on the floor. "What did you do?" He asked harshly.

"I killed them. Mey-rin and Finny...I thought they were my enemies and I killed them"

"You did what?!" Sebastian failed at keeping the anger out of his voice.

Bard dropped his shotgun and pulled out a pistol. "I don't expect you to forgive me. Just...just take care of the young master" he replied.

"Bard what are you doing?!"

"He's all you have now" Bard said as he put the pistol to his head and fired. Ciel let out a scream and grabbed hold of Sebastian tightly

Sebastian hugged Ciel against his chest. "Young Master I..."

"Why?! Why is this even happening?!" Ciel screamed, sobbing into Sebastian's chest

"I don't know..." Sebastian mumbled.

"You're all I have left now..." Ciel whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Young Master..."

"It's just and Trancy and his servants...we're going to lose" Ciel gasped, shaking fearfully.

"We will not lose this game." Sebastian said, his eyes flashing crimson for a split second.

"How can you be so sure?" Ciel asked quietly.

"I just am."

Meanwhile, Hannah walked over to Alois' bed, nudging him awake. "Your highness, Claude hasn't come back yet so I'll get you up this morning" she whispered.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." Alois snapped.

Hannah backed away slightly. "But your highness, Claude isn't here yet..." she whimpered.

"I can wait." Alois crossed his arms.

Claude walked into the room, a whole hour late. "Good morning, your highness" he said as if nothing was out of the ordinary

"What took you so long?!" Alois snapped.

Claude stayed expressionless as he walked over to the bed. He couldn't let Alois know he had been with the Undertaker. "My apologies, your highness. I had some difficulties with...Michaelis."

"Oh really? What happened?" Alois was suspicious.

"It appears Ciel and his butler are becoming desperate. Michaelis is after your life." he replied.

Alois' twisted grin fell at the end. "What?!"

"Your highness, please stay calm. I will protect you." Claude said reassuringly

"You better protect me! I refuse to lose this game!"

"If I may, your highness, I need to talk to Hannah in private. With regards to your safety"

"If it's about my safety I should be allowed to know." Alois pouted.

Claude gently placed his hands in Alois' cheeks. "This is for your protection, your highness. Please trust me and stay here" he whispered. Alois felt a blush creep on his cheeks as his mouth gaped open and he nodded with no room for protest. Claude smiled, gently patting his head before he walked out the room. Hannah willingly let him remove the demon sword from her. Alois sat outside leaning against the wall with his arms crossed tapping his foot on the floor while he waited. "About using this to protect Alois...I lied." Claude smirked, his eyes glowing as he swung the sword towards Hannah. 

The triplets perked up and they're eyes widened. They jumped on front of Hannah simultaneously, all three earning a deep cut from the sword and falling on the floor with a loud thud. Alois raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to move.

"I was going to kill you three anyway." Claude smirked. He plunged the sword deep into Hannah's chest, causing her to let out a loud scream.

Alois opened the door and stood there, looking at the bloody mess on the floor. "Claude."

"Your highness, I'm ending our contract. I've been promised a better soul" Claude said coldly as he pulled the sword from Hannah. "But I'll still consume yours. This betrayal will make it taste bitter sweet."

Alois' eyes widened and watered. "What?! You can't just end our contract without fulfilling my wish!" He snapped.

"I'm no longer interested in you. The soul I want is that of Ciel Phantomhive" he replied, walking slowly towards him.

Alois huffed and stepped back. "I don't care! You can't do that!"

"Hush now...don't run or fight me." Claude said, his eyes glowing as he reached out towards Alois

"No, no, no!" Alois turned on his heel and ran out of the room calling Ciel's name in a hoarse voice with tears streaming down his face.

Ciel walked down the corridor, staring at Alois in shock."Trancy, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"It's C-Claude! He ended our contract and now he wants to kill me! Ciel, please, I need your help!" Alois pleaded looking around frantically.

Ciel looked away from him. "Why should I help you? After everything you've done, why should I care?"

"Because.." Alois took a deep breath. "Because he's after your soul now and he has the demon sword with him!"

Ciel's eyes widened. "Sebastian! Come here now!" he screamed out.

"What seems to be the problem, Young Master?" Sebastian asked looking curiously at Alois who was catching his breath.

"Claude has ended his contract with Alois. He plans to take my soul as well. And he as the demon sword" Ciel explained, looking at him fearfully.

"What?! Where is he?!" Sebastian's eyes flashed crimson as he eyed Alois. "I-I don't know, he was running after me and then I found Ciel and..." He took a deep breath. "I don't know... I'm sorry!" He cried.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand. "I expect you to protect me. But don't let him kill you" he demanded.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel. "I will not allow that to happen, Young Master. Now please, go somewhere safe."

"Come on, idiot" Ciel hissed as he grabbed Alois by the arm and dragged him away. "Your highness...let's not drag this out" Claude called, his footsteps echoing done the corridor.

Alois whimpered and trembled at the sound of Claude's voice, not struggling to follow Ciel's lead.  
"There you are, Spider." Sebastian mumbled to himself as he dashed toward the sound of his voice.

Claude stopped suddenly as he saw Sebastian. "Oh? Am I going to have to kill you first?" he asked, smirking.

"I would love to see you try." He mocked.

"Be careful what you wish for, crow" Claude replied, lunging towards him

"No need to worry about me." Sebastian let out a soft laugh as he sidestepped.

Claude growled angrily, his eyes glowing as he missed. "I'll cut you into tiny pieces" he hissed.

"You seem to be failing that task." Sebastian smirked, pulling out his silverware. It was enough to hold him back for a while, he would attempt to get the sword soon.

Claude managed to dodge his silverware. "Stay still, crow!" he growled, aiming his web at Sebastian with one hand. He held the sword in his other hand, his attention distracted.

"But what fun would that be?" Sebastian's eyes glowed as he ran to grab the demon from Claude's hand."

Claude hissed as the demon sword slid out of his hand. "Damn you!" he growled, trying to tangle Sebastian up in his web.

"It appears that I have ruined your plan." Sebastian taunted as he jumped, avoiding the web and lunging toward Claude.

Claude jumped back, the sword spinning away from him. He backed up against the wall, pulling time golden knives from his jacket and aiming them at Sebastian.

Sebastian dodged but not before one of the knives scraped his tailcoat, he grunted. "The Young Master is going to be displeased about this." He ran to Claude once more trapping him against the wall, he held it against Claude's neck.

Claude leaned against the wall, letting out a surprised gasp as he felt the demon sword against his neck.

"This isn't going as planned is it?" Sebastian said, slightly pressing the sword against his neck.

"Don't be so confident. If you kill me, someone has to be blamed. It's impossible for both you and your master to win" Claude replied, glaring furiously at him

"My master will get out of this pointless game alive. Even if it means I must die for it to happen." Sebastian pressed the sword to Claude's neck.

Claude let out a strangled gasp, blood pouring from his neck before he fell to the ground. Sebastian stabbed his chest with a huff.

Meanwhile, Ciel had dragged Alois into his room to hide. He sat on the floor, hugging his knees as he waited for Sebastian to return.

Alois stood by the door, he slowly slid down to sit on the floor. He was still trembling, never taking his eyes off the door.

Ciel let out an annoyed sigh. "This is all your fault" he mumbled.

"H-How is this my fault?! It's not my fault every bloody demon wants your soul!" He snapped.

"You started playing the game. If you use people then they'll use you too" Ciel snapped angrily.

"Claude has wanted your soul ever since he met you! He would've done this even if I hadn't used them!" Alois' voice was still raspy from the screaming, it sounded darker along with his empty looking gaze.

Ciel sighed, staring down at the floor. "It's not my fault Claude wants my soul. But you should have realised Claude couldn't be trusted."

"When you have no one to love you you take all you can get, Phantomhive." He spat.

"So you take away the loved ones of other people to make yourself feel better?" Ciel asked, glaring at him.

"It was either them or me and I don't want to die. I played by the rules. They would die either way, there is only one winner, Phantomhive." He frowned looking up to meet Ciel's glare.

"Only one winner?" Ciel asked, suddenly looking worried. "But....Sebastian...i don't want to win without Sebastian."

"Did you think that shinigami would let you leave with your butler?" Alois laughed bitterly. "He placed you in a game where you must murder others to win. What did you think would happen?"

"What about you?! When you tried to play the game, were you planning to leave Claude behind?!" Ciel screamed.

"I was planning on leaving it to chance." His tone softened. "Claude would most likely win and murder me without a second thought but..."

"I don't want Sebastian to die...even if it means i lose" Ciel mumbled softly.

"You love your butler, don't you?"

Ciel nodded, blushing. "Yes...I wonder how he feels though."

Alois hummed. "Well from what I've seen I would say he feels the same way. Even he doesn't you're lucky he actually cares about you."

Ciel stood up suddenly, walking towards the door. "I can't take it anymore, I need to know if he's okay!"

At that precise moment Sebastian opened the door. "Young Master, are you alright?"

Ciel hugged his waist tightly. "Sebastian! I thought you might have died!"

"You doubted me?" Sebastian smiled as he hugged Ciel.

"I just worried about you" Ciel whispered. "Let's start the trial shall we?~" Undertaker asked, appearing behind them. Sebastian smiled and was leaning in for a kiss, his eye twitched at the sound of Undertaker's voice. Alois got up and pushed past them heading to trial room.

Ciel blushed heavily, gazing into Sebastian's eyes. He let out a disappointed sigh when Undertaker appeared.

"Lets go, Young Master." Sebastian held Ciel's hand.

Ciel took his hand, letting out a gulp of fear. Undertaker grinned as they entered the trial room. "Let's start voting, shall we?~"

"Took you long enough to get here." Alois mumbled reaching for the paper.  
"Actually." Sebastian intervened. "I did it. I murdered Claude."

Ciel grabbed on to Sebastian's arm. "What are you doing? Sebastian! Don't!" he pleaded.

Sebastian crouched to Ciel's eye level. "Young Master, I must. I do not wish to fight you. I want you to win this game."

"But, I don't want to win without you" Ciel said, tears welling in his eyes. Undertaker smirked. "Do you understand what you're saying, butler? Do you still want to confess?"

"Then win for me." Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek and smiled sadly at him. He stood up. I do."

"No..." Ciel gasped, shaking his head. Undertaker smirked. "What a nice way to show your feelings for your master...to die for him" he said as he stabbed Sebastian through the chest.

Sebastian mouthed an I love you to Ciel before he collapsed on the floor, surrounded by blood. Alois watched with wide eyes.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, running to Sebastian's side. "I love you too...don't leave me, you promised you'd stay with me." Ciel whispered against Sebastian's cheek, crying.

Sebastian didn't have the strength to speak, he only smiled and lightly touched Ciel's cheek one last time before his eyes closed and he was surrounded by darkness.

Ciel sobbed against Sebastian's chest, clutching him tightly. He stood up and turn to Alois, tears in his eyes. "You! This is all your fault! You and your damn butler are the reason Sebastian is dead!"

"I didn't choose to be here! Blame him! He put you here in the first place!" He pointed at Undertaker

"Well now, since there's only two of you there will be no more trials. So let's make this interesting" Undertaker said with a chuckle, throwing two swords towards them

Alois grabbed the sword and glared at it. "A duel?"

"Indeed. That will settle it~" Undertaker replied. Ciel pointed the sword towards Alois. "Fine, I'll kill you and avenge Sebastian."

Alois laughed bitterly. "I don't even care anymore. I've got nothing to live for but since I've got the chance to kill you I might as well take it, right?" He smirked as he pointed the sword at Ciel with a hand behind his back.

Ciel got into the same position, glaring angrily. "Neither of us have anything to live for, except revenge" Ciel replied. Undertaker chuckled. "Alright you two, do your best~"

"Aw, how sweet of you but I've got no revenge in me. I simply want to see you crumble, Phantomhive, that's all." He laughed as lunged toward Ciel.

Ciel sidestepped Alois, glaring furiously as he swung his sword towards him. "I won't let you defeat me. I'll avenge my butler!"

The sword scraped Alois' arm as he dodged. He laughed. "Stand still!" He snapped as he swung his sword at Ciel.

Ciel stumbled backwards, falling on to his back. He managed to dodge Alois' blade, pulling him down with him.   
Alois smirked, insanity filled his eyes. "Look what the spider caught." He laughed as he held the sword against Ciel's neck.

Ciel tilted his head to the side, glaring as he struggled to reach for his sword. "You're insane, Trancy." he hissed.

"You think so?" He giggled as he tilted his head, pressing the sword against Ciel's neck.

Ciel let out a grunt of pain, the sword slightly nipping his neck. He grabbed his sword tightly, smirking. "Yes, insane. And not very smart" he added before pushing the sword into Alois' stomach

Alois yelled in pain, clutching his stomach. "You bloody brat!" He hissed.

Ciel knocked him off, pointing the sword towards his face. "Consider this payback! For Soma, Agni and Lizzie! And most importantly, for Sebastian!"

"You've got nothing now. Enjoy your revenge, Phantomhive." Alois let out a strained laugh.

Ciel grimaced, tears welling up. "Shut up..." he hissed, stabbing Alois in the chest. 

"I got what I wanted." Alois coughed up blood and let out an insane laugh as his final breath.

"So did I" Ciel mumbled, plunging his sword into his own chest, tears in his eyes. He let out a pained groan before collapsing beside Alois.


End file.
